This invention relates to dispensing containers and more particularly to the type container used to house a flexible liquid or fluent filled bag.
Usually containers of this type are made of corrugated paper and are generally rectangular in shape. While such containers are functional, they lack asthetic appeal, and there is a lack of consumer acceptance for certain products, such as spirits, packaged in this manner, spirits being more traditionally packaged in bottles, kegs or small barrels. However, such traditionally shaped enclosure is not readily usable with a liquid filled bag because, usually, there is only a small opening in the enclosure, making it difficult to install such bag therein.